Nesstren
The Nesstren are one of the five "Chosen Races" of Alrak. They mammals who rely on sound to function and come from the Night World of Loph. They are one of the most numerous of the races because of the speed at which they mature and how many young they have in a single batch. The Nesstren perform roles similar to the Imperial Guard for military actions, as their ability to produce armies is much needed and they perform as "cannon fodder" and distractions for the more deadly, on a individual level, forces. Biology The Nesstren are a strange race to Humanity, they share some traits with them but then have more traits with other animals. The Nesstren stand at about 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females. They have four limbs, two legs and two arms, that end in claws with four "fingers". They have large ears that aid them in hearing, and large white eyes that are practically useless. Nesstren rely on their sense of smell and hearing to function properly. As a species they are lean and very tall, but weigh around 130-310 pounds average.They reproduce like all other mammals and require the same amount of food. A Nesstren's diet consists of both plant matter and flesh from other animals. Appearence All Nesstren are similar to the Terran "Bat" in appearence, mainly because of the circumstances they evolved in. Nesstren are tall and lean creatures with muscles that hiddenly ripple beneath their thick skin, which protects them from the natural coldness of their world. Most Nesstren will have fur but some do not, which is usually a sign of being a Psyker, their fur can range from many colors from black to a light red. They have four elgonated fingers that end in sharp claws that enable them to climb many surfaces. The joints in their legs are known as "reverse-jointed' and allow them to jump farther. Nesstren stand at around 5'6 to 7'3 for males and 4'2 for females, and can weight anywhere between 130-310 pounds average. Psykers are usually shorter and skinnier then Nesstren and carry a strange look to their bodies, such as having no fur and skeleton-figures. Their ears are long and twitch constantly as they pick up sounds. Their faces are long and they have very sharp teeth that are used for cutting through fruit or flesh. Senses All Nesstren, except for Psykers who have the Witch-Sight, are near blind and require the use of their hearing and smell to function. Their hearing is so great to the point where it's impossible to sneak up on them without being perfectly silent, and even then it's nearly impossible. When concentrating, and blocking out other sounds, some Nesstren can even pick up the frantic heartbeat of their prey. Their smell is also amazing, but not nearly as good as their hearing, and they can easily pick up prey that somehow defy their sense of hearing. Echolocation A Nesstren emits a sound wave and listens carefully to the echoes that return to it. The Nesstren's brain processes the returning information the same way we processed our shouting sound using a stopwatch and calculator. By determining how long it takes a noise to return, the Nesstren's brain figures out how far away an object is. The Nesstren can also determine where the object is, how big it is and in what direction it is moving. The Nesstren can tell if the object is to the right or left by comparing when the sound reaches its right ear to when the sound reaches its left ear: If the sound of the echo reaches the right ear before it reaches the left ear, the object is obviously to the right. The Nesstren's ears have a complex collection of folds that help it determine an object's vertical position. Echoes coming from below will hit the folds of the outer ear at a different point than sounds coming from above, and so will sound different when they reach the Nesstren's inner ear. Although most of their screechs and calls are beyond human hearing, Nesstren can lower their screechs and calls to cause terror among the ranks of enemies. Society and Culture COMING SOON Military COMING SOON Technology The Nesstren, like all Commune races, are known for their love of technology. Their technology is fairly advanced and is mostly focused on sound waves and sonic-related devices, such as RAW Weaponry. Nesstren are some of the, if not the most, advanced users of Sonic Weaponry and their devices put Noise Marines' sonic equipment to shame. Resonant Amplification Weaponry In a standard RAW an analogue signal, which is produced by the generator, is sent to a frequency modulator. The user of the weapon can set which frequency this signal will be converted into (usually a range from 50kHz to 100kHz). The modified signal is then sent to an amplifier which boosts its power by almost one-hundred fold. The boosted signal is sent to the RAW's loudspeaker (or loudspeakers). The speaker produces a series of wave which are sent down the 'barrel' of the RAW. Usually, half way down the barrel, there is a focusing tube which narrows the sonic waves into a deadly ultrasonic beam. This beam is capable of searing flesh and even punching holes in tank armour. If the weapon has a Sonar Targeting System the user can pinpoint a location for the ultrasonic beam to fire at. All RAW weapons have a Sonar-Targeting "Scope" that is attached to the helmet of a Nesstren and feeds information of targets straight to their brains. Broad RAW-Rifle The Broad RAW-Rifle functions is the basic of Nesstren RAW-Weaponry and is standard issue weapon. These weapons function like all others but lack a focusing tube making these weapons made for attacking in large areas with "spray and pray" methods. The higher the power goes the less the Broad RAW-Rifle can fire, and the lower it's range. These weapons are similar in size to imperial las-guns, but slightly more bulky. These guns are sleek and made to be used on the move. Focused RAW-Rifle The Focused RAW-Rifle is in all purposes, the Broad RAW-Rifle with a focusing tube and a sleeker design to aid in range. Focused RAW-Rifles have longer ranges, slower-firing rates, and stronger blasts. Focused RAW-Rifles are given to the Elites of the Nesstren Military. These weapons lose the broad area of effect and instead focus on single targets such as vehicles or heavy. Broadside RAW-Cannon Broadside RAW-Cannons are too large to be carried by Nesstren and are instead put on their tanks and ships. These weapons are strong enough that they can completly blow apart infantry of most armors. These Cannons can be focused so that they effect small areas, or made unfocused to make them effect large areas. Varied Wave-Projector The VWP is a large RAW weapon that is used by heavy-weapon teams, and are required to be braced and set-up before being fired. The VWP's start at 1Hz and slowly make their way up to 10MHZ, the reason these weapons slowly make their way up to full strength is to vary their destructive ability. Armor The Nesstren's basic infantry make use of a mixture of Flak and Carapace Armor. They wear a skin-tight black body-suit, with flak armor located all around their bodies and then Carapace Armor in certain locations. Their helmets, elbow-pads, upper-chest plates, and shoulder pads are all Carapace Armor while the rest of their armor which covers their entire body is flak armor. Relations COMING SOON History COMING SOON Category:Xenos Species Category:The Vanrakian Commune